It's Our Secret
by Keylips
Summary: Kim Jaejoong. Seorang namja yang hidup hanya berdua dengan adik perempuannya satu-satunya, Kim Hyumi. Eomma dan appanya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan yang disengaja oleh rentenir jahat yang bernama Kim Junsu.


1. Author : KeyHo13hr

2. Judul : It's Our Secret

3. Kategori: NC 17, Yadong, Oneshoot

4. Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

- Kim Hyumi

- other in this ff

—-

Kim Jaejoong. Seorang namja yang hidup hanya berdua dengan adik perempuannya satu-satunya, Kim Hyumi. Eomma dan appanya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan yang disengaja oleh rentenir jahat yang bernama Kim Junsu. Nyawa orang tua mereka masih belum cukup, sekarang Jaejoong terpaksa bekerja bersama Kim Junsu menjadi seorang tukang kebun dan juru masak.  
Namun, pekerjaan itu tidak menghasilkan gaji. Akhirnya agar ia bekerja ditempat lain. Jaejoong bahkan tidak membiarkan adiknya mengetahui pekerjaannya. Ia menjadi pemuas nafsu bagi laki-laki atau pun perempuan yang mau membayarnya. Ia 'menawarkan' dirinya lewat sebuah situs yang sengaja diprotect dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat mengakses situs tersebut.  
Sedangkan, Hyumi diam-diam juga bekerja direstoran saat pulang sekolah. Kalau Hyumi memberi tahukan pada Jaejoong kalau dia bekerja, pasti ia akan dimarahi. Dan saat malam tiba, saat itulah Jaejoong harus memenuhi panggilan. Seorang namja sudah memesannya.  
"Hyumi, kamu sudah makan belum?" tanya Jaejoong saat menemui Hyumi dikamarnya. Jaejoong sudah siap-siap untuk pergi menemui pelanggannya disebuah hotel. Sebelum ia pergi, Jaejoong selalu mengunjungi adiknya.  
"belum oppa. Aku sedang belajar. Oppa mau bekerja lagi?" ini kesempatan untuk Hyumi pergi ke tempat pekerjaan barunya.  
"ne. Kau harus makan, oppa tidak mau dongsaeng oppa satu-satunya ini sakit." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Hyumi pelan.  
"ya! Jangan acak rambutku! Oppa ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Hyumi dengan wajah cemberut. Itulah yang Jaejoong sukai dari Hyumi.  
"ne, ne. Dongsaeng oppa ini cepat sekali ngambeknya. Ya udah, oppa pergi bekerja dulu. Jangan nakal!" Jaejoong pun mencium kening Hyumi.  
"ne~ oppa. Jangan terlalu capek yah bekerjanya." Jaejoong pergi. Hyumi bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Saatnya mereka menjalankan rahasia mereka masing-masing.

"ahhh~ Cha..Changmin..ssi~" Jaejoong terus mendesah oleh perlakuan Changmin yang terus berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke hole belakang Jaejoong sambil mengocok junior milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mengerang. Changmin memang belum mengeluarkan jurus (?) 'hard sex' yang ia miliki. Ini baru permulaan.  
"Je..Jeje-ssi, kau mau bermain lagi nanti dengan temanku? Ia akan membawa teman. Seorang yeoja cantik." Jaejoong masih mendesah hebat ketika junior Changmin sukses menembus holenya.  
"n..ne.. ter..serahh…muuhh..aaahh~" Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sedang bercinta terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang siapapun tidak akan tahan mendengarnya dan pasti ingin ikut bermain dengan mereka.

*author pov end*

*Kim Hyumi pov*

"ne? Iya, tuan. Aku akan segera kesana." Aku berdandan secantik mungkin. Aku ditawari untuk menjadi model. Kenapa tidak? Siapa tau aku diterima dan jadi model terkenal. Pasti oppa tidak akan susah lagi.

Aku menunggu suruhan mr. Lee untuk menjemputku dan mengantarku kesebuah tempat pemotretan. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu jemputanku. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dihadapanku.  
"miss. Kim?" seorang ahjussi… hmm, sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlihat seperti ahjussi bertanya padaku. Sepertinya umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong oppa.  
"ne? Apa ahjussi yang akan mengantarku?" ia tersenyum.  
"ne. Masuklah."  
Selama perjalanan, aku terus membayangkan bila aku menjadi model. Namun, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak saat aku merasa ahjussi itu seperti sedang memperhatikanku.  
"ahjussi, ehm.. siapa namamu?" tanyaku.  
"jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Panggil saja oppa." Aku agak canggung. Namun aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya oppa.  
"oppa?" ia tersenyum.  
"Choi Siwon." Tepat disaat kami menyudahi pembicaraan kami, ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu sebenarnya. Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku segera turun.  
"ikuti aku." Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.  
Saat sampai di koridor. Tampak tempat itu sangat sepi. Perasaanku yang semakin tidak enak berubah jadi panik. Aku rasa dia orang jahat.  
"nomor 144?"  
"silahkan. Akan terkunci otomatis." Wanita itu berkedip pada Siwon.  
"kajja." Ia menarik tanganku. Aku menepisnya.  
"andwe! Kau mau membawaku kemana." Ia malah menarik dan menggenggam tanganku kuat.  
"aku sudah membayarmu mahal pada tuan Lee! Jadi, kau jangan macam-macam! Ayo ikut!" tidak! Aku dijual!

*author pov*

Siwon membawa paksa Hyumi. Ia menggendongnya dan membawanya ke lift menuju kamar 144. Hyumi terus memberontak.  
"lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kyaaa!" Hyumi menjerit saat Siwon memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang vagina Hyumi.  
"shut up, bitch! You're mine tonight!" Siwon mengocok lubang vagina Hyumi dengan kuat. Namun, Hyumi menahan desahannya. Siwon menurunkan Hyumi dan langsung memojokkannya kepojokkan lift. Ia menaikkan Hyumi dipahanya dan meremas payudara Hyumi. Ia masih menahan desahannya.  
"ayo! Mendesah! Aku membayarmu untuk mendesah, dan untuk yang selanjutnya." Siwon pun mencium bibir Hyumi. Ia tidak berhasil menerobos bibirnya, maka tangan kiri Siwon tidak lagi meremas, tapi ia mencengkram kuat payudara Hyumi.  
"ssshhhh…aaahhhh…ssiii…woonn-aahhh~" ketika mulut Hyumi terbuka ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Siwon semakin memburu remasannya pada payudara Hyumi.

*ting(?)*

Bunyi lift menandakan mereka sudah sampai. Siwon membalikkan posisi Hyumi menjadi membelakanginya. Ia meremas payudara Hyumi. Ia menarik tangan kanan Hyumi untuk masuk kedalam celananya.  
"cepat remas. Yang kuat, atau kusiksa." Hyumi menahan air matanya. Ia beremas junior Siwon yang lebih besar dari genggamannya itu. Dan sambil berjalan mencari kamar 144, Siwon terus mendesah, sedangkan Hyumi menahannya.  
"binggo!" kamar 144 sudah didepan mata. Saat Siwon membuka kamar 144, ia mendorong Hyumi. Dan Siwon langsung menutup pintu kamar. Hyumi berlari menuju pintu. Sayangnya, pintu tersebut langsung terkunci secara otomatis.  
"mau pergi kemana chagi?~" Siwon langsung mengacak kedua payudara Hyumi.  
"ARRRGGH! ANDWEE!" Jerit Hyumi.  
Dua orang namja yang saling mencumbu satu sama lain terkejut melihat seorang namja sedang memaksa yeoja yang sedang menangis untuk bercinta dengannya.  
"Hyumi!" Hyumi dan Siwon menoleh.  
"op..oppahhh~" Hyumi terkejut saat melihat oppanya yang naked sedang bercinta dengan seorang namja. Siwon langsung membawa Hyumi ke ranjang bersama Changmin dan Jaejoong. Changmin masih terus memaju mundurkan Juniornya pada hole Jaejoong.  
"ayo kita mulai, chagi!" dalam sekejap, Siwon berhasil menelanjangi Hyumi. Jaejoong yang tidak sanggup melihat adiknya diperkosa, hanya memejamkan mata dan berusaha menikmati service dari Changmin yang terus mencakar-cakar dadanya sambil melakukan genjotan-genjotan pada holenya.  
Siwon memasukkan sekaligus dua jarinya kedalam lubang vagina Hyumi, Hyumi masih menahan desahannya.  
"mendesah! Ayo mendesah!" Siwon menyucuk lubang Hyumi lebih dalam sehingga terasa perih. Akhirnya ia mendesah.  
"ahhh…sshhh…uhhmmmhhhh…" sambil terus melancarkan aksinya, Siwon langsung ke permainan inti. Ia memasukkan lubang Hyumi dengan juniornya yang mungkin tiga kali lebih besar dari hole Hyumi. Hyumi menjerit.  
"Kyaaaaa! sakit! Hiks." Jaejoong tidak tahan mendengar jeritan adiknya.  
"tahan chagi, aku akan menyuntikkan cairan cintaku padamu." Siwon terus menggenjot juniornya hingga masuk sempurna kedalam vagina Hyumi. Butuh waktu lama hingga kurang lebih 25 menit untuk masuk sempurna kedalam vagina Hyumi.  
Siwon menggenjotnya dengan kuat. Sambil mendesah hebat, Hyumi mencengkram sprei menahan sakit luar biasa. Karena, ini yang pertama kalinya untuknya. Dalam permainan, Siwon merasakan ia merobek sesuatu.  
"aku yang pertama. Baiklah, karena ini yang pertama untukmu, aku akan membuatnya menarik." Siwon menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong yang merangkul leher Changmin.  
"remas!" perintahnya. Tangan Jaejoong sudah menempel pada payudara Hyumi. Hyumi menangis, karena oppanya sendiri sudah melecehkannya. Jaejoong terus meremas payudara Hyumi sesuai perintah Siwon.  
"aku keluarrhhh!" cairan hangat itu membanjiri rahim Hyumi. Siwon langsung melepasnya.  
"Changmin, ayo kita bikin satu formasi. Jaejoong bermain dengan Bagian depan Hyumi, kau bagian belakang Hyumi, dan aku bagian belakang Jaejoong." Changmin mengangguk. Changmin langsung memposisikan Hyumi berada diatasnya. Sementara Jaejoong diatas Hyumi siap memasukkan juniornya pada lubang vagina Hyumi. Sementara Siwon sudah mulai masuk ke hole belakang Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong memasukkan juniornya perlahan dan berhasil masuk setelah ada dorongan dari Siwon. Changmin masih meremas-remas payudara Hyumi.  
"ternyata dongsaengmu boleh juga, jeje. Ia punya gundukkan yang sangat besar dan kenyal. Hmm.." Jaejoong tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya terus mengegenjot juniornya pada vagina Hyumi. Ia tidak tega melihat Hyumi menangis sesegukkan, jadi, ia mencium bibir Hyumi. Dalam ciumannya ia berbisik.  
"tenanglah. Ini akan segera selesai. Mianhae, Hyumi. Maafkan oppa." Hyumi mengangguk pelan. Changmin memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole belakang Hyumi dengan perlahan. Hyumi mulai menjerit, namun ditahan oleh ciuman Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencium bibir Hyumi.  
Jaejoong menghisap bibir bawah Hyumi dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyumi. Hyumi terus menangis saat oppanya dan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal sedang memainkan tubuhnya. Hyumi mendesah.  
"ahh..ahhnn…dweehh…oppaahh.." Hyumi tidak mengharapkan bahwa ia akan disetubuhi oleh oppa kandungnya sendiri. Namun, Jaejoong hanya berusaha seprofesional mungkin. Jaejoong terus menggenjot juniornya dalam lubang Hyumi.  
"mianhae, Hyumi." Gumamnya. Cairan Jaejoong memenuhi rahim Hyumi. Hyumi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya bahwa oppanya mengeluarkan cairannya didalam. Jaejoong memasang tampang 'm-i-a-n-h-a-e, H-y-u-m-i' padanya. Hyumi menangis. Bibirnya masih dikuasai Jaejoong.  
Changmin pun juga berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya dalam hole Hyumi.  
"Hyung, aku ingin memasukkan milikku pada yeoja ini." Siwon mengangguk dan melepas Juniornya dari hole Jaejoong. Mereka bertukar posisi. Sekarang Changmin mengambil alih tubuh Hyumi dan menguasainya seorang diri.  
Sementara, Siwon dan Jaejoong melakukan aktifitas mereka. Siwon mencium bibir Jaejoong kasar, ia meremas pantatnya kuat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengocok junior Jaejoong.  
"uhmmm…aahhhh…Si…Siwon-ahhh…" racau Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong yang menguasai permainan. Ia menghisap leher Siwon hingga membekas beberapa kissmark dileher Siwon. Ia memainkan junior Siwon. Menghisap dan menjilatnya.  
Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan mengarahkan Juniornya ke hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan perih saat junior Siwon yang besar itu berusaha merobos masuk.  
"aahhh..sshhh…" mata Siwon merem-melek (?) merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Karena hole Jaejoong masih sempit.  
"Kyaaaaa!" jeritan Hyumi mengaggetkan Jaejoong. Tampaklah Changmin yang menghisap kasar payudara Hyumi dan mengigit-gigitnya.  
"mianhae, chagia. Aku suka hard sex. Apa lagi dengan yeoja sexy sepertimu." Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin memasukkan junironya yang tak kalah besarnya dari Siwon.  
Sekali hentakan, juniornya sudah masuk seutuhnya dalam lubang Hyumi. Ia memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan kasar. Hyumi bukan hanya mendesah, tapi ia menjerit karena perlakuan kasar Changmin.  
"kyaaa! Aaarrgghhhh! Aahhhh! Sakiiitt!" Jeritan Hyumi membuatnya terlihat makin sexy dimata Changmin. Ia pun makin semangat membor lubang Hyumi.  
"hmmm…aahhhh… kau sempit! But, i like it!" ia meremas-remas payudara Hyumi seperti sedang membuat adonan kue (apa ini? -_-)  
"hentikan! Jebal!" Hyumi memohon pada Changmin.  
"sampai aku merasa puas, baru akan ku hentikan." Changmin terus memaju mundurkan juniornya sampai akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks.  
"ahhhh…" ternyata Siwon dan Changmin telah mencapai puncaknya. Mereka pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Changmin meninggalkan tubuh Hyumi yang terbaring lemas dan dengan selangkangannya yang basah oleh spermanya. Siwon juga melepaskan Juniornya dari hole Jaejoong.  
"aku puas dilayani oleh kakak-adik ini. Mereka benar-benar memuaskan. Kapan-kapan kami butuh kalian berdua lagi untuk bermain." Kata Siwon sambil melempar 2 amplop besar dan tebal berisi puluhan juta won pada Jaejoong.  
"mianhae, Siwon-ssi. Sebenarnya adikku tidak seharusnya bekerja denganku." Jawab Jaejoong yang bangkit dari ranjang dengan tubuh yang masih naked.  
"jangan munafik Jeje, kau juga menikmatinyakan? Dia itu sangat menggodakan? Ok. Kami harus pergi. Ada bisnis yang harus kami urus." Kata Changmin setelah ia memakai bajunya lengakap. Ia meremas payudara Hyumi sebentar.  
"ssshhh..aahh.." Hyumi mendesah.  
"kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya, chagi." Ia kecup bibir Hyumi sekilas.  
"cepatlah Changmin-ssi." Siwon yang sudah berpakaian lengkap menunggu Changmin dengan tidak sabar didepan pintu kamar.  
Jaejoong menatap adiknya yang terbaring lemas. Jaejoong mendekati adiknya. Ia cium sekilas bibir Hyumi. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan nafsu. Dan tangan kirinya mulai meremas payudara kanan Hyumi.  
"aahhh…hhmmm.." Jaejoong langsung sadar apa yang ia lakukan setelah mendengar desahan Hyumi. Hyumi menatap pasrah oppanya. Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menyelimuti adiknya dengan selimut.  
"mianhaeyo, Hyumi. Oppa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ia memeluk Hyumi sekilas. Hyumi menangis. Jaejoong mengelus rambutnya.  
"tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Hyumi dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

*author pov end*  
*Kim Hyumi pov*

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Badanku masih terasa pegal, terutama bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku membukan mataku perlahan dan melihat oppa tidur bersamaku. Kami naked. Itu yang membuatku kaget.  
"Oppa?" teriakkanku berhasil membangunkannya.  
"waeyo, Hyumi?" masih sempatkah ia memandangku dengan tampang polos tak berdosa setelah apa yang ia lakukkan padaku?  
"oppa! Kau jahat! Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah memperkosaku tadi malam. Dan sekarang, kau apakan aku setelah mereka pulang? Kenapa kau naked?" omelku. Tak tahan, aku pun menangis.  
"ya! Jangan nangis. Maafkan oppa. Oppa hanya berusaha profesional. Oppa juga tak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini." Aku menatap wajahnya.  
"oppa..aku..aku takut hamil." Kataku. Oppa memelukku erat.  
"kalau kau hamil, aku akan menikahimu." Aku kaget. Apa dia gila? Aku ini adik kandungnya.  
"tapi oppa…"  
"aku tahu, kita saudara kandung. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau melihatmu menderita." Kim Jaejoong, andaikan kau bukan oppa kandungku, aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu.  
"oppa. Sejak kapan kau bekerja seperti ini?" tanyaku. Oppa melepas pelukkannya dan memandang wajahku sedih.  
"sejak eomma dan appa meninggal. Kim Junsu, orang jahat itu sudah membunuh mereka karena belum membayar hutang. Jadi, aku harus melunasinya. Dan kau sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Siwon-ssi?"  
"aku dijual oleh mr. Lee. Dia bosku di restoran tempat aku bekerja." Oppa memelukku dengar erat.  
"mianhae, Hyumi. Aku bukan oppa yang baik untukmu." Aku membalas pelukkannya.  
"ani, oppa. Kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena bekerja tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Sehingga, kita melakukan hal yang terlarang seperti ini." Entah kenapa, aku mulai terisak. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi malam.  
"kajja, kita pakai baju. Kita pulang. Oppa janji, setelah ini kau tidak akan terlibat hal-hal seperti ini lagi." Oppa mengacak rambutku pelan.  
Oppa, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Mencintaiku seperti adikmu, bukan karena aku yeoja yang memang kau cintai. Aku juga mencintaimu, selayaknya seorang adik cinta dan sayang pada oppanya. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.  
Aku selalu percaya padamu oppa.

-THE END-


End file.
